dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinosaur Island Wikia:Main Page Messages
__TOC__ This is the archive of main page messages that were used on the wiki's main page. 2018 June 18 In response to a person who asked me about the category badges, here's something I want to announce. The category badges will only work on pages in a category. For example, if you edit Bloodtooth's page (which is probably in the category), you may get a point for editing that page. But in case of character pages whose page isn't in that category, they get nothing. So, well, that helps I guess. kthxbye May 31 2017 August 2 It's been 2 years, and the wiki is experiencing little to no activity. In fact, the only ones who are doing things on the wiki are me ANightDazingZoroark and GigaBoss. It's so lonely here, but we hope that until either BionicleSaurus comes back or this wiki gains some popularity, we can get enough contributors! ;-) June 17 Whoah! It's been a long time since this was updated! Anyways, welcome to the 'new' . Well, not really. Wikia has changed the format of most of its wikis. As a result, we have decided to adopt to these new changes. The old logo will be replaced since it doesn't fit, and there is also a banner of our favorite Blizzard on the right side of the navigation bar! Plus, the CSS will be (probably) changed, so expect to see the wiki get a revamp! April 11 If you are unaware, the File Policy has been updated. The update involves the titles of images uploaded to the wiki. This is meant to make adding images to the wiki much easier. Don`t worry, no need to edit all articles using the renamed image (as long as you have clicked on that "Leave a redirect behind" box)! April 6 Well that was a brief message. Anyways, this is the last week of Prehistoric Island March. Despite this, the purpose of the drive was to encourage people to add more Prehistoric Island content to the wiki. That being said, even after the end of the drive, we will still have Prehistoric Island content on this wiki. And just a note to our newer users: remember to read the Manual of Style before editing. We are quite strict about this. April 3 If you`re reading this, you have survived April Fool`s day. Congratulations! March 14 As we work on our wiki, it appears that everyone is unaware of the discussions hub. The forums and the comments sections have been the favorite hubs of users and anons alike, but we would recommend you to visit our discussions hub here. Thanks! March 4 To keep you all updated (especially to anonymous users), we're having a drive where we should add Prehistoric Island content. The drive will run for the rest of March to the second Saturday of April. More details here. February 23 As you now know, Matthew the Dinosaur King`s "Prehistoric Island" is here. Yeah yeah yeah you will argue that the series should not be here because it has nothing to do with the Dinosaur Island universe, but we had an agreement in this thread to do so. If you don`t like the idea, here`s another argument. Remember TE Matt`s "Dinosaur Island:Site B" and "Primeval Island"? This is the sort of basis of our argument. These series had nothing to do with the subject of this wiki, and they even spent a brief time on this wiki. Too bad they got removed. But now let`s start! Let`s start adding Prehistoric Island stuff now! January 21 With New Year at our backs, let`s return to our editing schedule. I know that you guys must be very busy on your stuff, while I and GigaBoss102 try to finish the wiki. As you may know, Dinosaur Island Season 4 has been announced, and it might come come out later this year. Due to this, spoilers and "leaks" are NOT ALLOWED. Spoiling and leaking will result in a ban, and these two categories will be treated as a "General Block". Just note that these policies are temporary. Still, you can speculate. Where are Onyx and Saurina? When did Junior come to play? What happened to the Kronosaurus in Stegosaurus Lake? 2016 December 31 Ahh... the Christmas celebration... Seriously. Most of the admins are inactive as we want to enjoy our Christmas vacations. With new year coming (in Philippine Standard Time anyway) tonight, we would like to wish you all a late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! July 22 Seriously, guys. Just read and follow these projects. * * * * * June 10 Spelling mistakes, poor grammar, !@#$ all you those who do these two. Starting today, RIGHT NOW, please read the updated Manual of Style to read on how to write in not only in proper grammar and spelling, but also to make sure that the is good for all. June 9 After some agreement in this thread, anonymous editing is quite discouraged. This is so that not only we can decrease vandalism rates, but so that COPPA violations may decrease as the law declares that children under 13 have limited capabilities on the internet such as signing up for an account here. Although you can still go anonymous, we recommend that you must sign up for an account. 2015 ??? Please remember to read our Manual of Style or else your edits will be deleted! If you see any spelling mistakes please edit as it helps out a bunch. Also please subscribe to BionicleSaurus for more Dinosaur Island videos at: https://www.youtube.com/user/BionicleSaurus And to TE Matt for Gaming and Dinosaurs: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkc1Z-ZXnVMwDTPwciZgTMw May 20 Please do not edit without our permission because your edits will be deleted! If you see any spelling mistakes please edit as it helps out a bunch. Also please subscribe to BionicleSaurus for more Dinosaur Island videos at: ☀https://www.youtube.com/user/BionicleSaurus And to TE Matt for Gaming and Dinosaurs: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkc1Z-ZXnVMwDTPwciZgTMw __NOEDITSECTION__